


I don't think you're scary lookin'.

by Clickerteeth



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Protective Arthur Morgan, Reader-Insert, dad arthur morgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clickerteeth/pseuds/Clickerteeth
Summary: Walking into the general store in Rhodes Arthur happens to bump into a little boy who looks suspiciously like him, after helping the kid find his mother he started to realise just why he looked suspiciously like him. You were staring right back at the outlaw you'd once known. Maybe inviting him inside wasn't such a good idea. You had an alright life, was him being back gonna put you, and even more importantly your son in danger?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. He looks... Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so This is from my tumblr which you can find here at [thevanderlindeganggang](https://thevanderlindeganggang.tumblr.com/)

Arthur sighed as he jogged down the narrow alley into the streets of Rhodes, looking around to gather his bearings after he’d been chased by a few raiders. 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he dusted off his hands before adjusting his hat. 

“That’s dealt with.” He grumbled before making his way over to the general store. As he started to walk in, something caught his eye making him retrace his steps, letting the door close once more. 

Hung on the window was a wanted poster, _‘WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE, ARTHUR MORGAN, VAN DER LINDE GANG’_ With a grizzly looking picture of him attached in the middle.

He scoffed a little as he rubbed at his stubble, “Well ain’t you scary lookin’.” He chuckled to himself as he grabbed it from the window to take it. 

As he took it down he could hear a small voice next to him. 

“I don’t think you’re scary lookin’.” A small boy told him as he looked up with a goofy smile, it growing ever bigger as Arthur acknowledged him. 

Arthur’s default is big scary killer but seeing a small child approach him with not a care as to who he was knocked him down a peg or two. And he was much too young to try and steal from him on his own. He looked about 4? maybe 5?

Arthur’s posture relaxed as he looked down at him. His once stone cold facial expression, eroding away to a softer, more gentle one. 

He folded the piece of paper up and shoved it into his satchel as he chuckled lightly. “Oh really?” He asked with a more interested tone.

The little boy nodded and his eyes followed Arthur’s face down until the tall man was crouching. “You look like a cowboy! and I don’t think that’s too scary.” He stuttered lightly.

Arthur raised his eyebrows to make a semi surprised face. “You think I look like a cowboy?” He said as the child nodded and bounced lightly in place.

“Yep! You gots the hat! and the guns!” He said making finger guns at him, pointing his tiny hands towards his face. 

Arthur couldn’t help but see something in this kid. He seemed familiar. But Arthur knew he’d never met him. He looked… familiar.

The small boy in question had scruffy, dirty blonde hair, Gorgeous… bluish green eyes. The more Arthur thought about it, he looked kind of like- No. No that thought is staying in the back of his head.

“Well, I do got the guns huh?” He smiled as the small child nodded and babbled at him. 

Arthur looked around for a moment before sighing, knowing he had to get back to the gang. He wasn’t willing to leave this poor boy out by himself. “What’s your name kiddo?” He asked softly as he stood up. 

“I’m Elijah!” He said enthusiastically as he watched Arthur move from a crouch. 

“Well Elijah, I’m Arthur.” He introduced. He didn’t mind telling the kid his name, it’s not like it would matter.

“Arthur? My momma knew someone called Arthur.” He said as he started to follow the tall man, toddling behind him carefully. 

Arthur scrunched his brows. “Did she? Ain’t that interesting.” He said as he lifted the boy down the steps. “Speaking o’yer momma how ‘bout we go find her huh?” He asked.

He nodded. “She works there!” He said pointing to the Rhodes parlour. 

Arthur nodded. The poor kid must have snuck out while she was working. He started to walk towards it before he felt a small heat in the palm of his hand as the small boy grabbed onto the calloused flesh. 

He looked down at him, to see this beaming smile below his rosy sun brushed cheeks looking up to him as he held on. Arthur didn’t pull back knowing that it was probably to help the kid keep up.

Arthur hunched his back a little to accommodate the boys height, making sure that he didn’t stretch his arm too much. 

Before they could get up the stairs to the Parlour a woman could be heard calling the boys name.

Arthur and Elijah both turned to see her as she rushed over, while Elijah rushed to her.

“You silly boy! don’t you go runnin’ off like that again.” 

“I didn’t mean to momma!” He said into her clothes as he hugged her.

Arthur looked down at the two watching them. Something about all of this felt oddly familiar. 

That’s when it hit him.

The woman stood up and locked eyes with the outlaw.

“Holy-…” Arthur mumbled as he stumbled back a little. “Y/n?” He asked looking at you.

Your jaw dropped as you realised who was standing in front of you. “Arthur?” You said holding your boy to your side, while the toddler played with your necklace.

The both of you stared at each other for a moment. Arthur’s eyes darting from you to the kid. 

Oh this really was starting to make sense huh?

You knew what he was questioning. You just knew it. “Maybe we should uh… Maybe we should take this inside.” You said pushing past him to walk towards the parlour back entrance. 

Arthur followed you up the stairs and locked eyes with Elijah who was peaking at him over your shoulder, that goofy smile staring at him, making a little grabby hand at him.

Arthur gave a small smile at him as he followed you up, waiting as you talked to a prim and proper man who eyed him up as he came up behind you, towering over you, the mans confidence fading as he saw the outlaw give a glare to scare. 

He stuttered a few words before letting you wander to your accommodations, You held Eli on your hip as you unlocked the door before walking in, putting your son down as he ran off to his little room. 

It wasn’t a big place, but it wasn’t bad. Living upstairs in the parlour was nice. This was the nicer side of the small town which meant you got the fine living aspects of things, which is all you ever wanted for your son. 

You walked towards the kitchen area and threw a log or two into the stove fire to get it hot enough to boil the kettle. 

You pottered around a little nervously getting a cup out for yourself and looking at Arthur. “Coffee?” You asked as you watched him take his hat off and hold it, You watched as he let his lips part before answering. 

“Please.” Was all he said as he turned to watch the boy run back out with teddy under his arm and a small wooden horse on wheels being pulled behind him. “You wanna see my toys?” He asked the older man excitedly. 

Arthur rubbed his beard and before he could answer, Elijah pulled him towards the small couch where he sat down. 

The small boy offered his teddy before toddling over to get his horse. 

You watched from the kitchen as your son bonded with the man you once knew. Watching as the boy talked about his teddy and wooden horse. About how they were a cowboy duo. 

Before you could finish your thought the kettle started whistling at you. You sighed and rubbed your face before pouring the scolding liquid into the cups, taking them over to the couch, setting yours and his down on the coffee table.

He nodded a quick nod at you before he tried to finish up with your kid. 

You watched as Eli jumped around and pointed his finger guns at him. “Hands up mister!”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile as he slowly raised his hands. “Oh no officer I-”

“No! No Arthur i’m not an officer! I’ma cowboy!” He said excitedly. Giving a smile the spit of the grown mans. 

Arthur looked surprised but nodded. “Alright, Cowboy.” He agreed making the boy giggle lightly.

“I want ya hat!” he told him. 

Arthur chuckled before slowly picking his hat up giving the boy the illusion that he was actually at gun point. He moved to put it on his head and watched as it slipped down a little. 

He watched as Eli moved one hand to grasp at the brim of the dirty hat, pulling it up and looking at him from under it.

Arthur chuckled before you stepped in. “Elijah darlin’ do you mind giving me and Arthur a minute?” You asked. 

The boy looked at you with a grin bigger than his heart. “But momma i’m bein’ a cowboy!” He pleaded. Jesus Christ, looking down at him with that hat on, stood next to Arthur, there really was no arguing who he belonged to. 

“You can continue being one, but I gotta talk grown up stuff.” You told him.

“Go on kid, give your momma a break.” Arthur hummed softly patting his shoulder gently.

Eli looked between you both before setting his sights on Arthur. “Then you’ll play cowboys?” He asked. 

Arthur nodded. “If its okay with your mother, then I’ll play cowboys.” He said looking at you. 

You sighed and nodded. “Sure but you gotta let us talk first okay?” You smiled at him.

He nodded softly and bounded off, dragging the horse with him and holding the teddy by its ear roughly. 

You rubbed your face as Arthur picked up his coffee, taking a gulp of it before setting it down. 

You watched him with soft eyes. Before you could utter a word Arthur had taken it upon himself to start. He did owe you a lot of explanations.

“It’s uh It’s been a while.” He said awkwardly. 

“Four years.” You said bluntly, your arms crossed across your chest.

He nodded, the question he wanted to know most sitting on the tip of his tongue. He didn’t want to sound rude. Just ‘ _Hey its been four years. is that my son?_ ’ That’s not how he wanted to do things.

“Yes he’s yours Arthur.” You said interrupting his thought. “How am I certain I don’t hear you ask? Well You was the only man I was sleeping with at the time and I can tell you since then I haven’t had the time to sleep around.” You huffed. “Not that I ever was like that anyway.” 

Arthur didn’t know how to react. He knew Elijah was his but it was just a passing thought originally. Just a, he kinda got my eyes… and hair… and nose. Maybe he’s mine. Kind of thought. 

“Well?” You asked. 

“I thought you was down in Blackwater?” He asked leaning forward, looking over you as you sat forward to talk with him a little more.

“I was. But as nice of a place it is, I needed the change, and seein’ what you caused with that damn ferry mess. I’m glad I got out of there.” You told him honestly, with a bitter tinge to your words. 

Arthur sighed. “Yeah… What a god damn mess.” He said rubbing his hair.

You could see the stress in his eyes, It melted you a little. You just wanted to sit over there with him and run your hands through his hair telling him it’s all gonna be alri- No! No you’re mad at him.

“Your boys seem to be getting sloppy.” You insulted, making him scoff but nod in agreement. 

You and Arthur had a few years of history, It wasn’t a one pump chump situation, You had more than that. 

You’d met in a run down old general store. Both of you just trying to get your things, when the owner started ranting and raving at you for accidentally dropping a bottle, Arthur swooped in and got things to calm down.

You offered to get him some drinks and that’s where it started, Whenever he was in town he’d do his best to find you. Eventually it lead to you both fucking. You grew feelings for him, and you were sure had grown feelings for you too.

But one day, he just stopped showing up. 

“Why’re you actin’ so sour with me?” He asked.

You could feel your blood boiling. “Excuse me?” You growled a little. You looked over the back of the couch to make sure that Eli was preoccupied. 

“If it’s about Elijah I-” He started. 

“This ain’t about him. I ain’t mad that you weren’t there for him. I’m fine on my own. I always have been. You know that better than anyone else.” You hissed.

Arthur sat back quietly letting guilt take over him a little as he thought about you looking after a boy on your own, moving across all that dangerous country. 

“I’m acting sour because you promised me you’d come back. You promised. Even with the lifestyle you live. I know I can’t change that. And after two years I give up on waiting.” You admitted. 

You were letting a lot off on him. Kind of unfairly. But you had a lot built up.

“If you had just stayed in Blackwater I would have come back-” He tried to argue.

“The more popular Blackwater became, the more expensive it became to live there. I was feeding him and only him at one point.” You admitted. “You of all people know my job wasn’t good enough to pay for me and a baby. And it’s not like I could have just left him to go to work.” 

“I wasn’t prepared to starve myself to death to feed him alone, I couldn’t have him growing up without me, He already didn’t have a dad.” 

Arthur felt a deep sting in his chest. Guilt taking over more by the minute. He rubbed his face. “Look, I’m sorry. I know I should have let you know where I was, or what was happenin’ but I got caught up in life.” 

“I know you aren’t a bad man Arthur.” You said plainly. “If you were, I would have swung a pipe at your head the minute you walked through that door.” You told him honestly. 

You sat in silence for a minute. 

“What now?” Arthur asked, he felt a little foolish asking it but he didn’t know what else to say.

You looked at him with doe eyes. “What now?” You repeated. “Well after this little conversation, i’m assuming you’re gonna say your goodbyes and be gone again.” You said sourly.

Arthur rubbed his face. “Is that a request?” He asked.

“No.” You said a little too enthusiastically. “I’m mad at you Arthur but you-” You sighed. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you.” You admitted feeling a little foolish. 

Arthur looked surprised. You? wanna see him? After years of him being gone and you having to struggle to raise his boy? 

“What do you wanna tell the kid?” He asked sitting back, letting his legs bow out a little as he rested his hands on his thighs.

You shrugged. “Whatever you want. If you wanna tell him you’re his pa then go ahead. But be careful what you do after it. I don’t want my boy being hell bent on trying to kill his father for not being there.” You hummed.

Arthur sat in silence for a moment to think. “Do I get the option to think on it over night?” He asked giving you slight puppy dog eyes.

You had to try not to smile. As serious as this was, seeing those gorgeous bluish green eyes made you wanna smile cheek to cheek. Seeing him. Made you wanna smile cheek to cheek.

But you also wanted to curb stomp him for leaving. 

You sighed. “Sure. Whether or not you come back, that’s up to you, but don’t you _dare_ think that if you skip out on this tomorrow you’ll be allowed to step foot near my boy.” You snarled towards the end. 

“I’ll kill for him Arthur, and if it came to it. I’d kill _you_ for him.” You threatened. 

Arthur just looked at you. Jesus you had grown quite a bit of thick skin since he last saw you. You were a young mother now. 

“You understand me Morgan?” You added.

Before he could answer a small voice came from behind the couch. “You understand me Morgan?” Eli said toddling out and trying to push the hat up over his eyes. 

Before he could do so he started to trip towards the coffee table. Not being able to see where his feet were going.

You gasped as you watched him start to trip, when Arthur’s reflexes caught him, scooping him up quickly and automatically sitting him on his lap.

That’s such a dad move.

You look worriedly at Elijah as he tipped the hat up with the same goofy smile his father has. A giggle coming from his chest as he looks between you two. 

Arthur watched him for a little before sighing. “I guess I should be going.” He said as he started to move the small boy.

“What?…” He said quietly as he was placed on the couch while Arthur stood up. “You’re going?…” He babbled gently.

Your face grew sad watching as your son started to get upset. Jesus he’s known the man for barely a day and is already attached. What did you expect from a kid who’s never really been around anyone but his mother. 

Arthur looked down at him, those big bluey greens staring right back, shining as they watered up a little. “Kiddo it ain’t my place to be-” 

“But we were gonna play cowboys…” He stuttered. 

Arthur dipped his head, he really didn’t know what to say to him, and you could see that. 

Maybe this was you being an idiot, or maybe it was you wanting Elijah to be happy. 

You looked up at Arthur and sighed. “How about you stay for dinner hm? It’ll give you time to play cowboys.” 

Arthur looked surprised. He nodded “uh- Yeah sure. That’d be a good idea huh kiddo?” He said softly looking down at Eli.

The boy looked between you and started to smile once again as Arthur sat down with him. Elijah crawling straight back into his lap.

“Well I guess i’ll get dinner started.” You announced as you started to walk past the couch. You put your hand on Arthur’s shoulder giving it a squeeze subconsciously.

While you were making dinner, which was just rabbit and veg broth, you listened to Arthur bonding with your son. You hadn’t heard his laugh in a long time. I mean you hadn’t seen him in a long time. But the way he was with little Elijah, made you wish he was there the whole time.

Bringing up a kid on your own was hard work. Being pregnant and alone was hard work. Going through giving birth? also hard work. But the way that, that little angel turned out, you’d do it again. A thousand times over. 

You watched as Arthur began to get more comfortable with him. Picking him up and such more.

“Okay Cowboy, you want a duel?” He asked softly as he stood one side of the couch and Eli stood the other. 

You’d never seen him smile so much. Like his jaw was getting sore from keeping it up. 

“Sure do!” He said bouncing up and down. 

Arthur tried to conceal his smile. “Then turn and take three steps back with me. We’ll see who’s the biggest cowboah here.” He played grinning.

He watched as the small boy turned around and tried to count his steps.

Before he could turn around Arthur rushed towards him, picking him up under the arms and throwing him up into the air. “Gotcha!” He laughed as the toddler squealed happily in his arms. 

You started to dish the food out and smiled at them. God you wish it was like this all the time. Arthur left on unfinished terms. He left you in love. As much as you grew to hate him. That love wouldn’t go away. You couldn’t let it, deep down. 

“Alright you two come and eat.” You called them over to the table. You helped Eli up into his booster seat before pushing it closer to the table. Arthur sat across from him and watched as the giggly boy tried to settle.

You put Arthur’s bowl in front of him first before putting Elijah’s in front of him “you be careful it’s hot.” You told him.

He gave a nod before grabbing his spoon and carefully shoving the stuff into his mouth.

“Thank you.” Arthur hummed as he dug in, shovelling the flavourful broth into his own mouth. Anything was better than Pearson’s stew. And this was godly in comparison. He really did miss your cooking.

You sat down next to Arthur and picked at yours. You didn’t have too much since you’d given it to the boys but you didn’t mind. The events of today causing you to lose your appetite.

You hummed and replied to Eli whenever he’d babble at you. Throwing in the occasional “ _slow down._ ” Or “ _don’t talk with your mouth full._ ”

After you had all finished you went to wash the dishes letting Arthur and Eli go back towards the couch to play more.

It was already dark outside by the time you has finished and everything had gotten suspiciously quiet in the living room.

You looked over to the couch seeing the back of Arthur’s head looking down beside him.

You wandered over quietly and peered over the back of the couch seeing Eli completely knocked out against him.

Your heart churned seeing it. As you walked around to face them you could see that Arthur’s eyes were getting heavy as well.

You didn’t want to interrupt this. You didn’t want to disturb Elijah. And frankly you didn’t want Arthur to leave. God this was stupid. You felt like that younger woman who’d giggle at everything he’d say when you first met. Who was absolutely head over heels for him. 

You were supposed to hate him. Why couldn’t you hate him?! 

You were snapped out of your thought when a deep voice rumbled in your ears.

“Huh?” You said quietly.

Arthur looked up at you. Blinking slowly as his eyes fell heavy. “Y'alright?” He asked.

You gave a nod playing with the hem of your shirt. “Oh. Yeah uh. I’m gonna sound stupid saying this but, you’re welcome to stay the night.” You offered.

Arthur looked stunned at your offer. “I really don’t wanna disrupt things-” He started.

“look i’d rather you be safe staying here with me and him than in some poorly put up tent somewhere.” You told him. 

Arthur thought about it. Was this a bad idea? probably. But before he could actually think, his subconscious decided for him. 

“Alright then.” He blurted out. Giving himself a look as if to say ‘Really old man?’ before looking up at you. 

You nodded and held your hands to your chest. “Well, I best go get the bed ready.” You told him. It didn’t even cross your mind letting him sleep on the couch. And little Eli’s bed was much too small for him. 

Arthur looked at you. “You wanna share?” He asked.

You looked at him. “Arthur, we’ve shared beds before-”

“But that was before-” He sighed. “That was before I left.” He made the valid point. 

You crossed your arms. “You’ve seen me naked Mr Morgan and you’re worried about sharing a bed with me?” You said with the undertone of insult.

His mouth dropped open lightly as he started to trip over his words trying to explain himself. 

You started to giggle softly. “I’m kidding.” you told him as you started to walk past. “But seriously I won’t have you sleeping on the couch.” You hummed walking towards your dimly lit room. 

It took you around 10/15 minutes to sort everything out and clean it all up before you walked back into the practically pitch black living room.

You put your hands on either of Arthur’s shoulders before leaning down to whisper in his ear from behind. “Come to bed when you’re ready.” You told him. giving his shoulders a squeeze before letting your grip lighten softly as you turned away to go back to your room. 

Just because Arthur was here didn’t mean you were gonna sleep in your clothes, You changed into your nightgown and sighed before climbing into bed.

Arthur listened as you shuffled about, hearing the springs in the bed creak as you got in. He looked down to Eli who was completely knocked out. His mouth slightly agape as little snores came out.

The older man sighed and slowly got up, making sure that the kid wasn’t gonna wake up if he fell. Arthur looked down at the sleeping boy before lifting him up, cradling him in his arms as he took him towards his room. 

Eli clung onto his clothes gently as he continued to sleep. His head buried into the dirty clothes on Arthur’s back, as the cowboy walked him to his room. 

Arthur managed to pull the sheets back a little to scoot the boy down into them. Covering him up lightly as he tucked him in. 

Arthur wandered back out and towards your room, the spurs on his boots clinking gentle against the wooden floor as he did so, trying to be as quiet as possible.

When he walked in your silhouette was facing away from him on the bed, the sheets pulled up to your hip carefully.

He walked closer to his side before you spoke up. 

“Don’t you think about gettin’ your grubby boots on my bed outlaw.” You grumbled tiredly.

He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “Alright, alright.” He said kicking his boots off.

“Come to think of it. I don’t want any of your dirty clothes in here.” You told him. 

He sighed gently “Union suit it is.” He said quietly as he stripped everything down to his burgundy red union suit. Not that he minded. Being able to get out of those clothes for more than 5 minutes was dream like to him. Nevermind sleeping in an actual bed for once too. 

He crawled into bed and laid the covers over him lightly, His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons were undone to let his skin breath.

“G’night Arthur.” You said softly, a yawn breaking your sentence in two. 

He really didn’t understand why you were being kind to him. After what he’s put you through. “G’night Y/n.” He said softly. Now wasn’t the time to think about it since his eyes were already forcing themselves closed. 


	2. You should tell him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings: Mentions of sex,_

The only thoughts going through either of your heads as you drifted off were of each other, what you were like with one another, love struck, you were the one to really break his streak with Mary, which is a compliment in itself. 

The nights you spent together, something of dreams. And you would dream of them, dreams that left you clenching your thighs together in the morning. Dreams that left Arthur with blue balls. 

You two reuniting must have brought those memories back to the both of you. Because your dreams were filled with those gorgeous sweaty, close, rough and gentle moments.

Arthur’s quiet grunts in your ear as he fucked you gently, his deep yet loud growls as he had your head pinned into the mattress while fucking you relentlessly. Feeling his large calloused hand push your back down to force himself deeper. 

He was in the same boat with those thoughts.

Your gentle moans as you looked up at him, watching him with nothing but love, watching as you gripped at whatever you could, whether it be grass, or bedsheets or just the cold wooden floor. Your head dropping back as you let out moans heavenly enough to make angels cry.

No wonder you woke up with Arthur against you. Not consciously. His body was pressed to your back as you held his arm while you slept. Muscle memory maybe. You could feel him against your ass, you didn’t want to blame him because he was asleep, it’s not like he could exactly stop what he was doing. 

You laid there, listening to his short breathes as he slept, his hips very gently rolling against you. 

You felt guilty for enjoying it. You felt guilty because it was him. You felt guilty because you hadn’t had anything like this since he was gone. You had no time. 

You gasped a little as a tiny face popped up from the side of your bed a small “Boo!” accompanying it.

Arthur’s grip on you tightened instinctively as he woke up at your sharp movement. A deep tired grunt coming from his mouth as he brought his head up to check over you.

Elijah giggled as he crawled onto the bed, jumping over you and Arthur. “Scared you!” He said as he bounced.

You gave a tired smile as you felt Arthur move his arm from around you, adjusting himself so that he was acceptable while he sat up.

“Did I scare you Arthur?” The boy asked as he jumped onto him, making him grunt and emit a deep chuckle. 

“You sure did.” He grumbled, he was trying not to be grumpy. Arthur wasn’t a morning person at the best of times. Maybe it was waking up in an actual bed or maybe it was waking up with you and Eli, but he felt better. 

He watched as the boy crawled up him and sat in his lap, rubbing his tired eyes. “Good morning.” He smiled up at you and Arthur.

You watched as the two sat with each other, it was literally like looking at a mini me. 

You rubbed your own eyes and stretched a little as you turned your head to look out of the window, just to see how bright it was, The sun was already starting to warm everything in its way.

You turned back to see Eli resting his head against Arthur’s chest, it was gonna break your heart when Arthur decided to leave again. Purely for your sons sake. Maybe there was just something in him that knew who Arthur was, from the minute he saw him. Like a connection.

“Maybe I should make some breakfast.” You hummed as you stood up, stretching and letting all of your bones click and such along the way. 

Arthur watched your back, watching your nightgown hug you perfectly, you’d certainly grown to like the more snug fitting ones. He looked over your figure as you walked around the bed and towards the door.

He was pulled out of his stare by Eli sticking a finger in his mouth, making him pull back and splutter a little, Which really made the boy laugh.

You walked out to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Just a simple piece of bread, some bacon and some eggs with water to wash it down. 

After all of that was done and you got yourself changed along with getting Eli changed, Arthur sorting himself out, you set Eli down to play with his toys.

His instinct was to run to Arthur to play, He was the best at playing cowboys. Christ if only your son knew who he really was…

Arthur looked down at the small boy who’d grabbed his fingers.

“C’mon Arthur! Play!” He said with a bright smile. 

Arthur’s smile in return wasn’t as enthusiastic. He was thinking about something. “How ‘bout you gimme 5 minutes then i’ll come play alright?” He bargained with the child.

Eli looked past Arthur and to you, to see if it was alright to agree, You gave a simple nod with your arms crossed. 

The little boy nodded and toddled off to his toys. 

You on the other hand went towards the kitchen, Arthur following in tow. 

“So, what’re you thinking?” You asked as you turned back to him.

His boots clicked against the floor as he trailed in with a sigh, Rubbing a hand through his bed messed hair. “I’m thinkin’ that I wanna tell him.” He told you honestly.

You were surprised, like, really surprised. You thought that would be the last thing he wanted to do. Arthur could see that in your face.

“I ain’t been much of a father to him-” He started.

Not this game, you weren’t about to let him blame himself for not being a father when he didn’t know the kid existed.

“Arthur, you couldn’t have been a father, you didn’t know he was even here.” You tried to reason.

“I should’a come back. I really should have.” He sympathised. He gave a deep sigh before dropping his head down.

“I want to tell him. I do. But you know the business i’m in.” He said rubbing his face. “The last thing I want is either of you in danger.” He worried. 

You were aware of Eliza and Isaac. Arthur’s first son with a woman. How he would make visits when he could up until he came back one day and they were both dead. It’s grizzly business it really is. You can see where his anxieties come from.

As much as you wanted to agree with him, your heart wouldn’t let you push him away. Not again. “Arthur, we won’t be in danger-”

“Do you understand the price I got on my head right now?” He growled a little frustrated. “I’m wanted in five or more states, It’s five thousand dollars for my head alone.” He huffed quietly trying to make sure Eli didn’t overhear anything.

You looked at him. “You do know who you’re talking to don’t you? Y/n L/n, remember me? the girl who you were coming to see even though you’ve nearly always had a price on your head.” You snapped back a little. 

“Arthur we won’t be in danger. It’s not the law lookin’ for us, and you know you’re always welcome to hide out here.” You tried to tell him.

He shook his head. “You know I couldn’t leave that gang if I tried.” 

“You’re gonna be with that gang until it kills you Arthur. Your blind loyalty is gonna trip you up somewhere down the line.” You retorted, not meaning to let it get to you. 

Arthur stepped forward a little and before he could start talking you went off again.

“Why can’t you just stay with us? Hell Arthur, what’s the point in telling the poor boy you’re his pa if you’re just gonna go and get yourself killed afterwards.” You worried. 

Arthur’s own feelings were being brought to the surface through your argument.

“Even if you and me have nothing anymore, you can still stay, for him.” You pointed out. 

“Now I didn’t say we had nothin’. we left on a lot of unfinished terms-”

“Then lets finish them.” You butted in as you stepped closer to him, looking up as he towered over you. 

“You were always so persistent.” He said a little quieter.

“Nothing’s really changed. Except I got thicker skin.” You told him as you looked over his facial features. He was still the same old Arthur, just little ageing changes about him. Being in the sun so often probably didn’t help but he was still as gorgeous as ever to you.

You sighed softly and looked up at him, gaining all the courage in your body to ask the next question.

“What are we Arthur?” You muttered quietly, you could say you were strangers sure, but nothing between you felt that way.

He looked down at you, his hands holding onto his belt to prevent himself from holding your hips or your arms. Not the place, not the time. At least that’s what he thought. 

“What do you want us to be?” He asked. 

“What do I want us to be?” You repeated, he gave you a small nod before you started thinking. “Uh, I want us to be what we were.” You told him honestly. “But if that isn’t possible then… I’m fine with friends. Or even you just being Eli’s father.”

Arthur nodded. He sighed, the next words to come out of his mouth could change a lot of things. “Maybe I want us to be what we were too.” He said softly. “But you know how I am, I can disappear for months, with you it was a quick hello, now get in and take a bath.” He smiled. “But I don’t think the kid’s got that understandin’ and I certainly don’t want him knowing about what I do.” 

“He’s got the cowboy genes in him.” You told him. “All it took was one story about a stupid outlaw.”

He raised an eyebrow. “A story about a stupid outlaw?” He questioned. 

You chewed the inside of your mouth a little. “A story about how this tough rough outlaw was a cowboy, a killer but when he saved this young woman from something, he started to realise that he didn’t have to always be like that, and he started to better himself.” You hummed giving him a brief.

He couldn’t help but crack a small smile “Was the young woman saved from a broken bottle, by any chance?” He asked.

“Oh shut up.” You said shoving him a little. 

“Anyway, back to the serious task at hand. What do you wanna do Arthur?” You questioned.

Arthur didn’t need much time to think. “I think we should give it another go.” He said, the words filled him with anxiety. Why you, a beautiful, young, smart, funny woman would wanna give this old grumpy bastard another chance was baffling to him.

But then again, he never did have much self esteem. 

You tried to keep your smile contained and nodded. “You wanna tell him?” You asked motioning over to Eli who was throwing his teddy at the wooden horse, mumbling whatever it was he was doing. 

Arthur turned around to watch him before taking a deep breath. “Yeah.” He said bluntly as he prepared himself to talk to him. 

You decided that it was best if you went over to him with Arthur, just to give the boy reassurance if he needed it. You had no idea how a 4 year old was gonna react to being told that the man he met yesterday was his dad. 

You were hoping he was just gonna run with the punches, being too young to care for much else other than having his father figure brought into the picture.

“Elijah Darlin’.” You hummed softly as you walked over to him.

The boy turned to you both, looking up at you before Arthur’s figure next to you. “Yes momma?” He asked turning around to sit on the floor.

You took a deep breath, “Arthur and I have somethin’ we would like to tell you. But you gotta promise me you wont be mad?” 

The innocent little boy looked confused. “Mad? I never get mad.” He said proudly, that was a lie but he never really threw tantrums over serious things so you let that count.

You looked over to Arthur to let him know that was his cue.

He sighed and got down onto his knee, a small grunt escaping him as he did so. He had no idea how he was gonna start this. “Hey kiddo.” He hummed softly.

Eli gave a big grin. “Howdy.” He said with the most enthusiasm he could, scooting closer to him. 

Arthur was quiet for a second. He wanted to be blunt but he didn’t know if the boy would understand it straight. Oh fuck it. “Eli, what have you been told about your pa?” He asked.

The boy played with his toys mindlessly as he looked up to him. “That he’s out getting the bad people.” He said softly. “and that he’s being good and he’s not a bad man.” 

You felt kind of stupid hearing your words come from the small boy, like you had made excuses for what happened. But when a literal toddler comes up to you asking about his dad, you didn’t exactly want to say that he fucked off. 

Arthur nodded, his lips cracking a small smile, thanking you silently for not cursing him out. “Alright. Well, that’s true. He was.” He started. Just looking at the boy’s facial expression was making him nervous, why was he nervous in front of a kid? Just knowing that after he gains the courage to spit it out, his face could go from smiley and happy to very angry at him in a matter of seconds. 

“Jesus…” He muttered under his breath. “Elijah, i’m your pa.” He said bluntly. Waiting for the kid to respond in some sort of way. Any way. 

The boy looked up at you. “Is he tricking me?” He asked gently. 

You swooped in immediately to make sure he didn’t give himself time to get upset. “No no no, he’s not sweetie, I promise.” You said getting down onto their level. 

“My pa?” He said looking at you then at Arthur.

You nodded. “Yes. Arthur is your pa.” You reassured, watching as the boy scooted closer to you. Which was a little worrying since he was moving away from Arthur. 

“You need a little bit to take that in?” You asked rubbing your hand through Elijah’s hair. You glanced over to Arthur who had roughly the same look on his face, just a little more worried. 

You moved your free hand to his knee to tell him that it was okay.

“You don’t gotta call him dad if you don’t want to.” You pointed out to the small boy.

“But I can?” He said looking at you, to which you nodded with the most reassuring smile you could give.

“Okay.” He said coming to his own little conclusion. He seemed okay with it. He wasn’t kicking up a fuss. He wasn’t doing much of anything. “Can I play now?” He asked. 

You nodded. “Of course baby.” You hummed kissing his head. “Maybe later, me you and Arth- Your dad can go to the pond? Would you like that?” You offered. 

He nodded as he spun himself around to play. Not giving much of an answer than that.

You watched him and looked to your side, Arthur was already stood up and had his hand out for you to grab.

After you gently placed your hand in his, he helped you up. You both walked back into the kitchen and each of you let your own sigh out.

“That went…” Arthur started.

“Kind of well.” You finished. You watched your son from where you were stood and he seemed to just be playing. “I think he needs some time to take that in.” you told him. 

Arthur nodded and leaned against the counter. Watching as the concerned mother in front of him worried for her boy, much more than she needed too. 

“Y/n, look at me.” He said calmly, trying to pull your attention away to let Eli get on with what he was doing. 

You didn’t flinch, you started to ramble a little about how it just takes time, mainly for your own sake.

“Y/n.” Arthur said grabbing your arm gently to spin you, he ended up pulling you closer than expected but neither of you pulled away from it. “He’s alright.” He reassured. 

“We just gotta take it slow that’s all-” He was stopped when you pressed your lips to his. 

A panic move but you didn’t know what else to do. You were overwhelmed with everything that had gone on in the past two days and you needed something to keep you grounded. 

He keeps you grounded.

Arthur lightened his grip on you for a second before pulling you flush against him, bringing the kiss in deeper. This was his version of sorry. Actual words weren’t his strong point.

Kisses on the other hand? different story. 

After a minute or so you pulled back, a weight had been lifted off of your chest. It looked the same for Arthur as well. 

“We square?” He asked gently. 

You nodded a little breathlessly for a second. “Yeah… We’re square.” You told him.

You spent a second or so just looking at each other, taking what you missed in. That was before Arthur gave your hips a quick squeeze, pulling back away. 

“I gotta get back to camp.” He told you, making your chest sink. “But i’ll be back later.” He told you. 

“Promise?” You said as he walked over to the couch where his hat was- where’s his hat? 

He looked around before seeing Eli wearing it. The thing much bigger than his head but he wore it with pride. 

Arthur thought for a second before leaving the boy with it on. “Promise.” He told you. “I have to come back now. I ain’t gonna leave without that.” He said as he walked over to Eli, crouching down once more.

“Y’alright kid?” He asked as the boy played. 

He nodded softly as he continued shoving things at each other. 

Arthur sighed. “I gotta go to work but I promise i’ll be back later okay?” He said softly waiting for any changed expression.

“Okay.” He said softy. That was it. Just an okay and he was back to his toys, Arthur didn’t take that for granted as he got up, making his way towards the door before you opened it for him.

“I’ll see you later.” He promised before kissing your cheek. 

Before he could step out the door there was a quiet “Wait!” from across the room before Eli came running over, carefully. 

Arthur turned to him. “What is it?” He said softly as Elijah held his hand up, with his fist closed. 

Arthur put his own hand out and down so that the small boy could place whatever it was in his much larger hand. 

It was a small duck toy. From a farm set presumably.

“Just in case you get bored.” He smiled. What did you do to deserve a boy so sweet. 

Arthur smiled before showing himself putting it safe in his satchel. “Thank you.” He said softly before patting his arm and standing up. 

Eli took the opportunity to hug the man’s leg gently. “Bye bye.” He said with a small wave as he moved back to hide behind you. 

Arthur’s smile grew. “Bye kid.” He said before nodding at you and walking out. 

Once you closed the door behind him you let out a deep sigh, your own smile taking over your face.

This could be the start to something new. Something great. 


End file.
